You're Always There For Me
by haleigh91
Summary: Emily Bolton and Chad Danforth have never met. But once they do, they help each other in unexpected ways. A story of love, trust, and how two completely different people can make it through anything.
1. Prologue and The Mystery Smile

Ok, this is a story that I have just created. I hope that you like it. It contains Chad and Emily, who is Troy's younger sister. This has nothing to do with the other story that I was writing. Enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It was never meant to happen. It was an unlikely friendship that developed out of nowhere. They never even knew that each other existed. Sure Emily was Troy's younger sister by one year, but Chad never even knew that Troy had a sister. To Chad, there was no such thing as an Emily Bolton.

For Chad it was pretty much basketball 24/7. All he thought about was basketball and his buddies, that's it. Emily, on the other hand, loved acting and writing. Most importantly, though, she loved to sing. Even though she loved drama, Emily was nothing like her drama club president, Sharpay Evans. Actually, Emily was that sweet natured, shy girl which many people didn't notice. Much to Emily's dismay, Troy loved this about her. He was overprotective of Emily for many reasons, including one huge secret which no one but her family knew.

The two most unlikely people come together and learn that true love can conquer all evil. Of course, these two people didn't even know each other. That is, until the day they met…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Mystery Smile

The East High School doors burst open as the sleepy students entered the building. After all, this was no special day for them. It was just a simple Monday for everyone, except Emily Bolton. This was her first day at East High and she was as nervous as ever. Of course her older brother, Troy, and her dad, Jack, who was also the head basketball coach, went to East High, but her dad had made her take the past year off. Now, it was up to her to deal with new teachers and the difficult task of making new friends.

Meanwhile, on the other side of East High, Troy Bolton was already in his usual Monday morning routine.

"Chad, man, what's up?" Troy asked his best friend, while slapping him on the back.

Chad Danforth was the normal high school jock, whose passion just so happen to be basketball. He never left the house without a basketball tucked under his arm.

"Nothing, and please don't act all peppy. You know I hate Monday mornings," groaned Chad.

"Chad, you hate every morning," said Zeke Baylor, another basketball player.

Luckily, the homeroom bell rang before Chad could snap back. As he walked to class, Chad noticed a light brown headed girl whom he had never noticed before and just for a second…their eyes locked gaze on each other. Chad shook it off as he continued to walk to Ms. Darbus' classroom.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily took a back row seat in her first period class. She looked down at her schedule. Period one…Dramatic Literature…Darbus. Emily groaned when she saw that her teacher was Ms. Darbus. She had heard a lot about her from Troy, who didn't care for the teacher either.

Troy. Emily looked on the front row to see a certain shady brown haired, blue eyed boy…her brother. She slightly waved to him and he winked back at her.

"Do you know him?" asked the girl sitting next to her. "I mean, you are new."

"Um, yeah. I'm new, but I still know him."

"Oh, you're so lucky."

"Lucky?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Anyone who knows super jock and mega hottie Troy Bolton has to be special. Well, anyways, I'm Natalie Goodwin," the girl said, sticking out her hand.

"Emily," she said, shaking Natalie's hand.

"Emily what?"

"Um…just Emily." For some odd reason, neither Emily nor Troy told people that they were siblings. It was something that they just kept quiet about.

"Oh, well, we're still glad to have you here," Natalie said.

"Thanks." Emily turned forward to face the front of the classroom. Wow, she had only been at school for 5 minutes and had already managed to make a best friend.

As Emily looked forward, she noticed the guy sitting behind Troy. It was the same puffy haired afro guy that she had seen in the hallway. Emily knew that she had never seen him before but somewhere, vaguely in the back of her mind, she remembered his smile.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped that you liked it. Trust me though, it will get much better. After all, this is the first chapter. Please review and let me knew what you think. 


	2. His Name Is Chad

Hey everyone. Before I get started with the next chapter, I want to say a few things. First of all, I forgot to tell you all last time that I am using Comeback Queen's characters. Don't worry; she gave me permission to use them. Second, I hope that you all like the way that the story is going so far. If you do or do not, please make it known to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brrring! The East High School bell rang as the hungry students began to flood the cafeteria. Red and white banners, bulletin boards, and signs that said "Go Wildcats!" covered the cafeteria's dingy, gray walls. At the center of the cafeteria was, you guessed it, the jock table, which included Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Their topic of discussion today was the same that it had been for the entire semester…basketball.

"So, Troy, are you ready for the big championship game in two weeks?" asked Jason.

"As ready as I'll ever be," responded Troy.

"Well, you better be ready, because this is our senior year and we have to win," said Chad. "Besides, no offense guys, but, Troy, you are the best player on this team."

"What are you talking about, Chad? You are just a good of player as me. Well, that is, if you can manage to control your temper," Troy concluded.

"Hey, don't be so hard on me. It was just one little outrage."

"Little? Chad, you got us thrown out of the championship game because you got mad because you accidentally missed a free throw," Zeke said.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't control my temper," Chad said once again.

"Well, you better learn how. My dad says that if you have another temper tantrum, even in practice, you won't play in the championship," Troy told Chad.

"Great. Now do I not only have to worry about my grade in Literature, but also getting thrown out of the championship?! This is not my year."

"You're failing Literature?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, it's a proven fact; Darbus hates me," said Chad.

"Well, just ask her for a tutor," Jason said. "I mean, that's what Troy did for his low average two years ago."

"Yeah, that's right. Not only did I pass the course, but I also got a girlfriend out of it too," Troy said smiling.

"That's because Darbus likes you and gave you Gabriella. Trust me, if I asked her for a tutor, she'd just give me some bug-eyed, know it all, gotta love literature nerd." Chad sighed between sentences. "My life is officially over."

Troy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just ask her. Who knows, she just might give you one of those shy, smart girls who turn out to be the best girl you have ever met."

Most of the time, Troy was completely wrong about things. But this time, he just so happened to be right.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Chad walked down the hallway with his head hung low. He was ashamed that he told his friends about his failing grade in Literature. It was flat out embarrassing! He didn't even mean to tell them. It had just slipped out. As he walked down the hallway, not watching where he was going, he collided with someone, scattering their books everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Chad apologized. "Let me help you." He bent down to get the person's books.

"Thanks," the girl said quietly. As Chad stood back up, he recognized the girl from somewhere. It was the same girl who he had locked eyes with in the hallway earlier that day.

Chad handed the girl back her book. "Look, I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"

"It's ok, I'm fine," she said once again, avoiding his eyes.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Chad asked. The girl slightly shook her head "yes."

"Well, I'm-"

"CHAD!" Jack Bolton called from across the hallway, enabling Chad to complete his sentence.

Chad turned his head to where Jack was. "Yes, Coach?"

"We'll have practice until 6 today," the coach informed Chad.

"Thank, Coach." Chad turned back to where the girl was standing, only to notice that she was not there anymore. She had completely vanished. Chad looked left and right for the girl but she was no where to be found.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the school day ended, Emily gathered up her books and began to walk home. It was a long, lonely walk, but Emily didn't mind. She liked the time alone and was able to think more clearly.

Emily thought about that day's events: how she had seen him in the hallway and then collided with him later on.

"So," she thought to herself, "his name is Chad"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter was much shorter than I expected but I still hoped that you have enjoyed it. At least now, Chad and Emily have semi-sorta met. Ha! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Stupid Little Remarks

Hello. This chapter is actually much longer than the other two. I really hope that you enjoy it, although, I'm sure that you will. Oh, and in this chapter you will find out why Emily doesn't want to tell anyone that she is Troy's sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad sat in his room, bored completely out of his mind. He glanced over at the clock-7:01. It wasn't even time for him to go to sleep yet. Chad reached over onto his dresser and picked up the phone. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Um…Is Troy there?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Chad could hear the girl call for Troy.

"That's weird," Chad thought to himself. "Who was that that answered the phone? I mean, Mrs. Bolton was gone on a business trip. And that voice, it sounds so…familiar."

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" Troy asked when he picked up the phone.

"Uh, nothing. But it is starting to get creepy that you know it's me whenever the phone rings."

"You call every single night at 7:01. How could I not know that it is you."

"Hey, I get bored!" Chad paused. "Who was that that answered the phone?"

Troy froze. He didn't really know what to say. Chad knew that his mom was on a trip and he also knew that Gabriella was his girlfriend. It just wasn't the right time to tell Chad about Emily.

"It was…no one. Don't worry about it," Troy stammered.

"Alright man. Whatever." Even though Chad quit asking about the girl, he still wondered who she was. Something was not right. Could Troy be hiding something, or rather, someone?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Chad decided to ask Ms. Darbus for a tutor. Even though he decided to go, he still had to go before first period because he didn't want anyone to see him. Chad finally made his way to Ms. Darbus' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called. When Chad opened the door, he saw her at her front desk, sipping on some coffee.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth, what can I do for you?"

"Actually…can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go on."

"Can I have…a tutor?"

"Well, Mr. Danforth, you certainly picked the right time to ask me for one. We just had a new student transfer here who would be perfect for you. You can meet her here after school."

"Actually, Ms. Darbus, your honor, I have basketball practice today."

"What's more important, Mr. Danforth? Your grades or some silly game?" she asked seriously.

"My grades, I guess. I'll just have to cut practice short today."

"Wise decision," Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang for class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat with Natalie at lunch and she was trying her best to pay attention to what Natalie was saying to her, but it wasn't working. Emily was deep in thought. She wondered if Chad would figure out that she was Troy Bolton's sister. It was such a hard secret to keep. Emily couldn't stand it any longer. She had to tell someone.

"Hello, earth to Emily," Natalie said, while waving her hand in front of Emily's dazed face.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"I was talking to you and you weren't listening."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Natalie said, leaning closer.

"Just…" Emily let out a sigh. She knew that she would have to tell Natalie sooner or later. Why not now? "Do you remember yesterday, when I introduced myself and didn't tell you my last name?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's Bolton."

"Um, Bolton. Cool last name," Natalie said, not getting the whole picture.

Emily sighed once again. "Isn't there someone else at this school who's last name is Bolton?"

"Well, no. Oh, except for Troy but he's-"Natalie let out a gasp, finally getting it. "You…you…you're…"

Emily nodded her head. "Yes, I'm Troy's sister."

"I don't believe this!" Natalie yelled, jumping out of her seat.

"Shh!" Emily said, jerking her friend back into her seat.

"I've tried to keep this quiet long enough. I don't want this to go around the school," Emily whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Natalie asked, a tone of hurt in her voice.

"Because," Emily said," if people knew that I was Troy's younger sister, they would all want to be best friends with me."

"Still not seeing the bad part…"

"They would only want to be my friend just so they could get to Troy. They wouldn't like me for who I am."

"Oh, I see. So why did you decide to tell me? You could have told anyone that you wanted," said Natalie.

"Because you saw me when no one else did. You were friends with me before you knew that I was Troy's sister and-"

Natalie put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "And will be long after," Natalie said, completing her sentence for her.

"Thanks, Nat," Emily said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"You're welcome and don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad dribbled the basketball between his legs; back and forth. He dribbled it all the way to the basket. Chad pulled his arms back and threw the orange basketball towards the net. It hit the ring and bounced right off.

"Shoot…" Chad mumbled under his breath.

After Troy caught the ball, he threw it back to Chad. Chad dribbled the ball back down the court towards the basket.

"Yo, Literature, throw me the ball," Jason said with a laugh. For once, Chad actually shook off the comment. After all, he was only kidding.

30 minutes into the practice, the teasing had not stopped. Chad finally couldn't take it anymore. Chad decided that the next person to make fun of him, would be the last person to make fun of him.

"Hey, Chad, just throw me the ball. You don't need it anyways. The only thing that you need is a textbook…" Troy said while laughing. Jason and Zeke came over and high-fived him.

Chad couldn't contain himself any longer. He slammed down the basketball and got right in Troy's face.

"You just need to shut-up! I've tried to put up with your stupid little remarks, but now I'm sick and tired of this crap!" Chad yelled while putting his fist into a ball.

"Chad, dude, I was only joking with you," Troy said, trying his best to defend himself.

Jack Bolton immediately began to blow his whistle. He headed to where the two boys were and pulled Chad away from Troy.

"Chad, just let it go. Come on, Chad," the coach said as he pulled the angry teen aside.

"I'm sorry, Coach. I really tried my best to contain my temper."

"I know, but…" Jack paused.

"What?" Chad asked, even though he knew what his coach was about to say.

"I can't let you play in the championship. I'm sorry, Chad."

Chad remained silent, anger in his eyes. He angrily hit his fist against the wall.

"This is so unfair," Chad yelled.

Jack put his hand on Chad's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's something that I have to do."

Chad still remained silent. He hit his fist against the wall one more time before heading out the door and slamming it behind him. Now, not only did he have to face the fact that he was banned from the team, but he also had to face the tutor.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as always, I want to know what you think. What are your opinions? What could make the story better? Who will Chad's tutor be? And most importantly, will he like him or her? Please review! Thanks! 


	4. What's So Bad About Chad?

Hey, everyone. It's me again! Just to let you know, I'm really hoping to get at least 100 reviews on this story. So if you read it, please review. Ok, I don't want to tell you too much about this chapter, but you will find out something new about Emily. I won't tell you straightforward but you'll have to figure it out. Good Luck!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily stood alone in one on East High's dim hallways. She was partially glad that it was dark. The bright lights from her 7th period class were beginning to make her head hurt. Emily dug deep into her bookbag until she found her pill bottle. She read the directions on the bottle.

Name: Bolton, Emily Katherine Directions: Take 2 pills every 4 hours as needed.  
Diagnosis:

Emily stopped reading the bottle. Just looking at what the doctor had diagnosed her with made her stomach turn. She couldn't bear to be sick but what she really couldn't stand was someone feeling sorry for her. That's why her sickness was a secret.

Emily gently shook the pill bottle into the palm of her hand. She took out two of the pills and popped them into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Emily took a sip of water from the water fountain and swallowed the pills. Maybe they would help her feel better.

Emily looked down at her watch. 3:30. She deeply exhaled and began walking towards the classroom. It was time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad sat in one of the many desks in Ms. Darbus' classroom. He had been there for 15 minutes and his tutor still had no shown up. As Chad glanced down again at one of his three watches, he decided that if the tutor didn't come within the next minute, he was leaving.

A few seconds later, the classroom door slowly opened and a brown haired, blue eyed girl slowly walked into the room. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at him.

"Chad?" she asked.

Chad looked at the girl until he finally recognized her. It was the girl who he had collided with only yesterday.

"Um, yeah," Chad said with a slight grin. "I didn't think that I'd run into you again. Well, not literally run into you, even though I have already. But I really didn't mean to do that-"

"Do you always ramble when you're nervous?" she asked.

"Well, yes…no…sometimes I do, but only when I'm really nervous. Most of the time I can't help it and now I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Yes," the girl said with a slight giggle. They sat there for a moment, soaking in the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should get started," the girl suggested.

"Not until I know your name," Chad told her.

"Oh, I'm Emily," she said, nervously sticking out her hand.

Chad took her hand and shook it gently. "I'm Chad, even though you already know my name."

"Yeah…Well, we should really get started," Emily said while pulling a book out of her bookbag. Emily opened the book to page 657. Chad glanced at the title on the page.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Chad asked.

"Yes. It's a classic Shakespearean play about two lovers who were never supposed to meet, let alone, fall in love," Emily stated.

"Yeah, but don't they, like, die?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But they only did so they could be together for eternity."

"Sounds like a bunch of crap to me," Chad grumbled.

"You must not believe in true love, do you, Chad?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'd never die for another girl."

"What if you and another girl were passionately in love? Would that make any difference?" Emily asked.

"Depends on the girl," Chad said. He glanced over at Emily, trying to catch her eye. As he did, Chad noticed her crystal-blue eyes. They looked so…familiar.

"We are supposed to be talking about Romeo and Juliet, not my love life," said Chad, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, my bad. I sometimes have a tendency to get off topic."

As Emily completed her sentence, her cell phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID.

"Hold on just a minute," Emily told Chad before answering the incoming call.

"Hello…Hey, Daddy…Yes?...Now?...Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Emily hung up and looked at Chad.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. We can meet tomorrow if you want," suggested Emily.

"Uh, sure. Say your house, 5:00?"

"NO!...Um, we can't go to my house."

"Ok," Chad said suspiciously. "Well, how about mine at 5:00?"

"Sounds good," Emily said while standing up and beginning to walk out.

"Good," Chad said from behind her. "It's a date"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long two hours of watching Troy play basketball outside, Emily went inside. On her way to her room, she grabbed her cell phone and began to call Natalie.

"Hey, Ems. What's up?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing," Emily said into her cell phone. "I just finished watching Troy play basketball."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"Trust me, it's not. When you have been forced to watch him for two hours every single day of the year, it gets old pretty fast."

"Oh. So how did your tutoring session go this afternoon?" Natalie asked, changing the subject.

"It was…" Emily said, searching for the right words. "Well, it was quite interesting, actually."

"Who did you tutor?"

"Chad."

"Chad Danforth?" Natalie asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"Emily, please. I'm just trying to save you from aggravation or a broken heart. Chad Danforth is not worth your time. He is just like any other stuck up jock, well except for Troy. Chad is rude, self centered, arrogant, and only cares for basketball and himself."

"Well…"

"Emily, please…I just don't want you to get hurt," said Natalie.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to tutor him?"

"No, he probably needs it anyways. I just don't want you to start hanging out with him. And if he ever, EVER messes with you, just come find me and I'll take care of him."

Emily didn't really know what to say. Could Chad really be as bad as Natalie make him out to be? And if so, what made him so bad?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:05 and Chad had still not fallen asleep. He was thinking so much that he didn't even bother to close his eyes. This Emily girl was making his head spin.

"I don't know where this girl came from, but she's definitely a mystery to me," Chad thought to himself. "I mean, who is she? The girl shows up to school one day and the next day she's tutoring me. She didn't even tell me her last name. And when I asked if we could study at her house, she seemed kind of…jumpy. What's she hiding? And what's this stupid talk about 'true love?' She's crazy! I mean, true love doesn't exist, so why believe in it?"

Chad sighed as he turned onto his side. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but Chad was beginning to take up a certain interest in her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks! 


	5. When He Made Her Cry

**Hi! Yeah, so, I'm going to make this author's note short. I just really want to get on with the story. And I'd like to thank the (few) people who have actually reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me. Thanks!**

* * *

The next day at school, Chad trudged into 7th period basketball practice. He didn't even know why he had come. After all, he had been banned from the team. Jack Bolton spotted Chad as soon as he had walked through the door. Jack hurriedly walked towards him. 

"Chad, can I talk to you for a minute?" the coach asked.

"Sure, Coach. I was wanting to talk to you anyways."

Jack sighed. "I really feel bad about having to ban you from the team, so…"

"So, you want me back on the team?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Um…not quite."

Chad's expression turned from excited to worried. "Well then, what do you want me to do, Coach?"

"I want you to work the concession stand for me during the games."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!?" Chad yelled.

"No, Chad, I'm not. I had to find some way to give you a grade for the semester and it was the only thing that I could think of."

"Well, what if I don't want to do it?" asked Chad.

"Then you'll just have a zero for the semester. Please, Chad, just do it," the coach pleaded. Chad didn't know what to do anymore. It was beginning to seem like his world was falling apart, piece by piece.

* * *

It was 4:45. Emily grabbed her books and car keys and began to walk through the door. Troy, who had been watching her gather her stuff together for quite some time, stepped in front of her. 

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask."

"But you still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Emily asked, even though she knew.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" Troy asked slowly.

"I'm going to a tutoring session."

Troy laughed. "What are you getting tutored in?"

Emily stared at Troy blankly. "I'm not getting tutored. I'm tutoring someone."

"Oh?" Troy said, now suddenly interested. "Who?"

"Chad."

"Whoa! Hold up there little sister. Chad Danforth?"

"I don't know if that's his last name…"

"Does he have a big poofy afro?" Troy asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, he does."

Troy sighed once again. "God, Emily! I mean, Chad is my best friend. I don't want you to hang around him," Troy told her sternly.

"But, Troy-"

"NO BUTS, EMILY!...You just don't need to be around him. He's not a good influence for you."

"Why do you have to be so overprotective of me?" Emily slightly yelled, getting aggravated at Troy.

"Because you're my only sibling and I love you very much. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Emily knew exactly what he meant by that. He wasn't worried about Chad hurting her. He just didn't want her to suddenly get sick. Ever since they had found out about her illness, Troy became, so to speak, "Emily's bodyguard."

"Nothing bad will happen to me, Troy," Emily said, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But what if you get sick, Em?"

There it was. The question Emily knew was coming. "I've already taken my medicine and I have more with me in case I start to feel bad."

"Fine." Troy sighed. "You can go. But if you even start to feel the least bit bad I want you to call me immediately!" Troy said, emphasizing the word immediately.

"Alright, I will and Troy?"

"Yes?" Troy asked.

"Thanks," Emily said while she put her arms around her brother, giving him a hug.

Troy kissed the top of his sister's head, leaned forward, and whispered into her ear, "Anything for you, Ems"

* * *

Chad sat at his kitchen table, nervously tapping his pencil against the table. He sighed and looked at the clock. 5:10. 

"She's late," he thought out loud. "I knew that she wouldn't show up."

Just at that exact moment, the door bell rang. Chad walked to the front door and exhaled deeply before opening it.

"Hey. I didn't think that you were going to make it," Chad told Emily.

"Yeah, I…um…had gotten into an argument with my brother, but we're cool now."

"Oh, so are you two pretty close?"

"Very. We do everything together," said Emily, who was still standing outside on Chad's doorstep.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Chad apologized, while motioning for her to come in.

Emily sat her bag on the kitchen counter. "So, where do you want to sit at?" Emily asked.

"We could sit on the couch, if you want that is."

"Sure, go ahead. Let me just get my stuff together," Emily said while she pulled the book out of her bookbag. As she did, Emily noticed the bottle of pills in her bookbag. She sighed and knew that there were some things that she would never tell Chad.

* * *

They had been studying for an hour and Chad was in such deep though that he didn't even hear Emily talking to him. 

"Chad!" Emily said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you a question. Why weren't Romeo and Juliet supposed to fall in love?" Emily asked once again.

"Um…because…She was…too young?" Chad said, automatically knowing that his lame answer was wrong.

Emily sighed deeply. "Chad, have you not been paying any attention to what I was saying?"

"Honestly, no."

"Well you need to start to pay more attention. That's probably why you're failing already. Now, Juliet was a Capulet and Romeo was a Montague. In other words, they were from feuding families."

"So, they didn't fall in love?" Chad asked.

"Yes, they did, but they weren't supposed to." Emily sighed once more. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

"Chad, I honestly don't think that you are grasping the concept of this story, Emily told him.

"I do! It's just that I don't understand it."

"Honestly, Chad, I don't think that you understand the story because…well, because you've never been in love yourself," Emily said quietly, looking down at the floor. That's when Chad snapped.

"Look, Emily, maybe I haven't been in love and you want to know the truth, I don't want to be in love. EVER! Love is stupid, dumb, and doesn't even exist. So, just shut-up and move on with the story!" yelled Chad.

Emily was in total shock. She had never been yelled at like that before, especially by a guy. Emily quietly shut the book, tears in her eyes.

"I…I better go," mumbled Emily. The hot tears that were once in her eyes were now streaking down her cheeks. She stood up and ran towards the front door, flinging it open.

"Emily! Emily! I'm sorry!" Chad called, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

The next school day for Chad was going by as slow as a snail trying to cross a four lane-highway. **(In other words, it was going by really slow.)** It couldn't have gone by any slower for him. He was depressed. It was beginning to seem like nothing in his life was going right. He was failing Literature, had gotten kicked off the basketball team, and now he had yelled at Emily, the only girl that he had actually started to like. Worst of all, he had made her cry. 

Chad walked to his locker, only to find that Troy, Zeke, and Jason were standing next to it.

"Chad, man, what's up?" Troy asked.

"Nothin'…" Chad said glumly.

"Why the sad face?" Jason asked. "Are you failing Literature? Oh, wait, you already are!"

Troy, Zeke, and Jason all burst into laughter. Chad didn't even bother to comment back. His head was still hung low.

"Whoa, dude. Something's seriously wrong with Chad. I mean, he didn't even snap back," Troy told Jason and Zeke.

"Man, what's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"Can I just talk to Troy alone for a minute?" Chad asked quietly. He had known Troy longer and Chad knew that Troy would keep his secret. Without a word, Jason and Zeke left.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me," Troy said.

"I…I made a girl cry."

"Wow, uh, what did you do to her?"

"I yelled at her," Chad said sadly.

"Wait, her who?"

"My tutor, Emily."

"Brown haired, blue eyed Emily?" Troy asked, now concerned for his sister.

"Yes…"

"You made her cry?!" Troy asked between clenched teeth.

"Yeah…" Chad sighed.

There was only one thing that Troy could think of to do. He pulled his arm back and punched Chad in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"What was that for?!"

"If you ever, EVER, make my sister cry again, I will literally hunt you down and kill you, whether you are my best friend or not!" Troy yelled.

"Wait," Chad said, his eyes growing bigger by the second. "Your sister?"

Troy's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe that he had just told Chad. It had just slipped out. Troy sighed, extending a hand to help Chad back up. "Yes, Emily is my sister."

"Dude, how could you keep your sister a secret?" Chad asked.

"Well, actually, she is the one who wanted to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Long story. But one thing that I do know is that you need to apologize to my sister."

"Of course, I was actually going to apologize at our tutoring session this afternoon. Well, that is, if she even shows up," Chad said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry," said Troy. "I'll make sure that she comes"

* * *

**Well, there you have it, my longest chapter yet. I'm not going to keep you waiting because I know that you are just dying to review. So go ahead. Go with your inner feelings and review, review, review!**


	6. Nowhere Else She'd Rather Be

**Hey! I don't really have anything to say, so here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Emily sat in her room and had already made up her mind. She was NOT going to the tutoring session with Chad. There was no way that she could. Honestly, Emily was scared of him. After all, he had yelled at her. She had did her best to avoid him all day at school but she would keep running into him. It was like something was telling her that she had to see him. She tried her best to push the thoughts of Chad out of her mind. Just then, the doorbell downstairs rang. Emily just ignored it. 

_"Troy will get it,"_ she thought to herself.

"EMILY!" Troy yelled from downstairs. "IT'S FOR YOU!"

_"Who would want to see me?"_ Emily thought before opening her door and preceding downstairs. As she grew closer to the open door, she recognized the person that was standing on her doorstep. Emily gasped when she saw him. Chad.

Emily was shocked for two reasons. One, she really wasn't in the mood to see him. Second, how did he know that she lived her? Or rather, did he now know that she was Troy's younger sister?

"C…Chad?" Emily stammered.

"Yeah, it's me," Chad said quietly.

Troy looked from Emily to Chad and back to Emily. "I'm going to leave you two alone," Troy said with a giant grin on his face.

"C…Come it," Emily said nervously.

"Thanks," Chad said, walking into the Bolton's living room and sitting on their suede couch. Unwillingly, Emily sat down next to him. There was an awkward pause of silence between the two and Emily decided to break it.

"So I guess you now know."

"Know what?" Chad asked.

"That I'm Troy's younger sister," she boldly stated.

"Um, yeah. He ally told me yesterday." There was now another awkward minute of silence. Once again, Emily broke the silence.

"Why did you come here?" she asked him straightforward.

"Well, I kinda came here for our tutoring session."

"Oh, yeah, right," Emily said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"And I also came to apologize…" Chad added.

Emily looked up at him, forcing herself to look him straight in the eyes; his big, beautiful, brown eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I'm truly sorry for yelling at you. I should have warned you that I have a bad temper. Actually, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you in the first place. I never meant to scare you or even make you cry. Do you think that you could ever forgive me?"

Emily sighed and her frown now broke into a slight grin. "Of course I forgive you, Chad."

"Good," Chad said, now relieved.

"Good…" Emily sat there silent for a moment. "So what should we do now?"

"Well…we could hug, if you want," Chad suggested.

Emily thought for a moment. "A hug would be nice," she told him while placing her arms around his neck; his arms now around her waist.

They sat there for a moment, soaking in what was happening. It's not like they were kissing, but they were hugging. Emily didn't want to admit it, but in his arms she now felt…safe. There is nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

The weeks began to pass and those weeks soon turned into a month. The tutoring sessions continued, but things began to change. Chad and Emily were…different. They now acted different around each other. Every time Emily saw Chad, he would greet her with his genuine grin and a huge bear hug. Chad was now a true gentleman to Emily. He would carry her books for her when they were in school and even on their way home. Yes, that's right. Chad and Emily would walk together every afternoon to Emily's house for their tutoring session. The pair would spend hours together studying and just talking about life. During those long hours is when it hit Chad. Something was happening; something was happening between them. Chad didn't know what this feeling was but he was going to find out.

* * *

Chad sat in front of Troy's locker in the guy's changing room. He was waiting for Troy to come out. He needed to talk to him. Chad looked up and suddenly saw that shady brown haired, blue eyed boy. He jumped up and ran towards him.

"Troy, can I talk to you," Chad said as he sniffed the air around him. The aroma smelled of sweat. "Well, after you take a shower, of course."

"Uh, sure. Just wait in front of the school. I'll be out in 10."

Chad did as Troy said and sat on the ledge of the school's water fountain out front. Ten minutes later, just as he had promised, out came Troy.

"So, man, what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked.

"Well…How did you feel when you first started to like Gabriella?"

"Um…Well, I had this sickening feeling in my stomach. It doesn't sound too exciting, but trust me, it's the best feeling I've ever had."

"So how did you feel when you first started to love her?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed. "Well, I was always happy to see her. My palms were always sweaty and I'd get lightheaded when I saw her coming my way. Then, I would start to do nice things for her; give her gifts, carry her books, etc…Why do you want to know anyways, Chad?"

"I…um…was…uh…" Chad said, trying his best to find an excuse.

"Oh, I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, our little Chad here is in love. AWW!"

Chad hit Troy on the arm. "I am not, man. Just shut up."

"Yep, you're in love alright!" Troy stated.

"I am not in love! I just think that I might like someone…" Chad said quietly.

"Oh! So who's the lucky princess, Prince Chad?" Troy said jokingly.

Chad gave him those classic evil eyes. "I can't tell you."

"And why not? I'm your best friend!"

"Trust me, you'll find out later. But thanks for helping, man!" Chad said before getting in his car and driving off.

"Um, anytime!" Troy yelled into thin air. That's when Troy began to wonder who Chad was starting to like. For a second he thought that it could be Emily.

_"Nah,"_ Troy thought. _"Chad would never fall for Emily."_ Or would he?

* * *

Emily was in her living room, nervously pacing back and forth.

"Ugh, he should be here by now!" she said out loud.

Today was the day of Chad's Literature midterm exam. He had promised that he would come over to Emily's house the second he could. She was dying to know what he had made on his exam.

_"Was I a good teacher or not?"_ Emily thought to herself. Emily's thought were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She ran to the front door, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Chad stood outside, a frown on his face.

"Oh no, Chad! You didn't pass. Oh, I'm a horrible teacher!" Emily rambled, putting her head in her hands and beginning to sob.

"Emily! Chill!" Chad told her as he stepped into the Bolton household, closing the door behind him. "I passed!"

"What?" Emily said, as if she didn't fully hear him.

"I said that I passed. Look!" Chad held up his midterm paper, a 91 was scribbled in red on the top of the paper.

"A B plus! Oh, Chad, I'm so proud of you!" Emily said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Wait a minute," Chad said, backing away from Emily. That's when Emily first noticed that Chad had his hands behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Chad sang.

"Oh, yeah, right. Come on, Danforth. I know that there's something behind your back," Emily said, taking a step towards him.

"Maybe…maybe not."

Emily gave Chad a glare that said, "Come on, tell the truth."

"Fine. I want to give you something for helping me pass the exam."

"Oh, Chad, you didn't have to get me-"Emily's sentence was cut off by her gasping. Chad had pulled out a bouquet of brightly colored Gerber Daises, Emily's favorite.

"Oh, Chad, they're beautiful," Emily said, taking the flowers from him.

"It's just my way of saying thanks for helping me pass the exam. I wouldn't have passed it if it wasn't for you."

Emily turned a bright shade of red. She took out a vase from the kitchen cabinet, filled it with water, and put the flowers in it. "You're welcome, Chad. So I guess this means that we don't have to study anymore."

"Maybe, but this doesn't mean that I have to stop seeing you, does it?" Chad said, taking another step towards Emily.

"I…I guess not."

"Good, because I would have came over here anyways," Chad joked which made Emily giggle. "Well, I better go," Chad said, placing a kiss on Emily's forehead. "Bye, Ems."

Chad made his way halfway towards the doorway before turning back around. "Oh, before I forget, are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Um, I don't think so. Why?" she asked.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"You…you mean like, uh, date?"

"Yeah, I guess that you could call it that… So can you come?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Emily said.

"Cool. So, I'll pick you up at 6. Oh, and wear something nice, too," Chad added.

"I will," Emily said as she watched Chad walk out her front door. Emily didn't know what it was, but something inside her was telling her that Saturday would be the best day of her life.

* * *

**Ooh! Chad and Emily have a date! So what did you think of the chapter? It's starting to get fluffly now, isn't it? If you thought that this chapter was romantic, wait till the next one! Review please!**


	7. One Date

**Hello, hello, hello! It's me again! Well, I hope that you're ready for this next chapter because it's going to be AWESOME! Full of romance, fluffle, and pure Chadly-ness! Ok, here we go...**

* * *

Emily sat on the stool across from the vanity, nervously biting her nails. Her date with Chad was only 30 minutes away and for Emily, those 30 minutes seemed like a lifetime away. 

"Oh, Emily. There's no need to be nervous. You really do look beautiful," Mrs. Bolton gushed.

Emily sighed as she fixed her sandy brown hair, letting the curls fall on her shoulders. "I don't know, Mom. I mean, what if Chad doesn't think I'm pretty? What if he s my new dress? What if the date goes wrong? Or what if I get sick?" Emily ranted.

"Emily, you'll be fine. Of course, you do have extra medicine with you, am I right?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she helped zip the back of Emily's dress up.

It was a strapless blue, white and brown dress with a blue satin sash around it.** (Picture in my profile)** This dress would look normal on any other person, but on Emily, it looked simply gorgeous.

"Yes, but I'm just so worried."

Mrs. Bolton put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said while placing a kiss on Emily's forehead.

"Thanks, Mom. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, sweetie." At that moment, Troy walked by Emily's bedroom. "Troy," Mrs. Bolton called.

"Yeah, Mom?" Troy asked, peeking his head around the corner. "Whoa! Is that you Emily?" Emily blushed at her brother's remark.

"How does Emily look, Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked her son.

"Wow. If you weren't my sister, I'd totally ask you out!" Troy replied. That earned him a playful hit on the arm from Emily.

"Ew! You are so gross." Emily said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Emily froze as she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. It was Chad.

"Troy, go get the door," Mrs. Bolton ordered before turning to Emily. "You'll be alright. You ready?"

Emily exhaled deeply. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Emily stood up from where she was sitting and walked out of her room towards the stairs. Her hands were sweaty and shaky.

_"Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's just Chad. It's not like I like him,"_ Emily thought to herself. Then, Emily began to make the long decent down the stairs. From where she was, she could see Chad and Troy at the doorway, making jokes with each other. Apparently, Chad did not see her coming because his back was towards her. As Emily grew closer to Chad, she slightly tapped him on his shoulder. Chad turned around to face Emily.

"Emily..." was all he could manage to say. Chad was breathless. Truthfully, he had never seen someone as beautiful as Emily. "You...you look...wow..."

"I'll take that as a complement," Emily said, now noticing that her mother and Troy had already left the room, leaving her and Chad alone.

Chad looked up and down Emily, studying her. "You really do look beautiful, Emster."

"Emster?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's just a nickname that I came up with. You don't it, do you?"

"No, no. Not at all...Chadinater," Emily said, coming up with a nickname of her own.

"Chadinater? I give you an awesome nickname like Emster and you give me a dorky nickname like Chadinater! Oh, I don't think so, little missy."

"Take it or leave it," Emily said, narrowing her crystal blue eyes. She was going to get the last word in this battle.

"Fine," Chad mumbled. "You win!"

"Thank you very much," Emily said with a giggle.

"Oh, before I forget, this is for you." Chad pulled out a single rose and handed it to Emily.

"Oh, Chad, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah, just like you..." Chad said quietly so Emily couldn't hear him say it. Unfortunately, she did, making her pale face turn beat red. "Well, are you ready?" Chad asked as he leaned over and took one of Emily's free hands and interlaced fingers with her, making Emily blush wildly again.

"Ready,"she replied simply as they walked towards Chad's car, hand in hand.

* * *

Chad and Emily had been riding in the car for 15 minutes and neither had said a word. Emily was just nervous. She was scared that she would say something wrong and make herself look crazy. Every so often, Chad would glace over at Emily. 

"How much longer till we're there?" Emily asked as she continued to look out the window.

"Not much longer. In fact," Chad said, pulling the car into a long driveway, "we're here."

"But we are in the country. What's out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"That," Chad said, pointing to the glorious, sprawling country club in front of them. Emily let out one of her of so famous gasps.

"Chad, how could you possibly get reservations here?"

"Um, I've got connections..."

Emily gave him a glare that said "tell the truth."

"What? I do have connections... Ok, Sharpay's dad owns it," Chad finally said, giving in.

"Well, either way, it's still beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it, Emster. Let's go." Being the gentleman that he is, Chad went around to Emily's door and opened it for her. He extended a hand out to her, helping her out. Emily gladly took it.

They walked into the building only to notice that they were the only people there. In the center of the ballroom was a single round table with two chairs, two plates of spaghetti, and a lit candle in the middle. Chad pulled out the chair for Emily and she sat down in it while Chad took his seat. They then started their meal.

"So," Emily said while twirling the spaghetti around her fork, "what are you going to start doing with all the free time you'll have. I mean, since you won't be studying as much anymore."

"Well, I might play some basketball, hang out with Troy, hang out with you..." he added quietly. She looked up from her food. "Well, I mean, if you want to hang out sometime."

"I'd love that."

"Great. So, how's your food?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's good. You'll have to tell Sharpay that her dad hired a good chief," Emily said with a giggle.

Emily looked up from her food at Chad, instantly locking eyes with him. As she looked in his eyes, the room started to spin. Emily put her hands on the corner of the table and held a tight grip.

"Emily, are you alright?" Chad asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Um..." She wasn't able to think clearly. A headache soon came to her and then turned into a migraine. In Emily's vision, the room wouldn't quit spinning and everything became blurry.

"Emster," Chad said, jumping out of his seat and rushing over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," she replied as her vision began to clear up and the room quit spinning. "I just got dizzy."

"Maybe we should take a walk outside," Chad suggested.

"Uh, yeah...That might help," Emily said, getting up from her seat. Chad put a supporting hand around Emily's waist.

Emily blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two walked in silence under the starry sky above them. They finally took a seat next to an abandoned lake.

Emily looked up at the stars in the sky and the full moon that hung above their heads. "It really is a beautiful night tonight."

"Yeah, it is." Chad smiled. _"And so are you..."_ he added mentally. Emily then folded her arms across her chest and began to shake.

"Emily, are you cold?" Chad asked as he noticed the goosebumps on her arms.

"Um, no," she said, her teeth chattering. Chad put a warm hand on Emily's shoulder.

"You're freezing cold! Here." Before Emily could protest, Chad took off his jacket and put it around Emily's shoulders.

"Thanks, Chad."

"No problem. I can't have you getting sick."

"Yes, mother," Emily joked, making Chad laugh and having the silence around them grow loud again.

"You know Chad, this night really has been wonderful," said Emily.

"But the night's not even over yet."

A look of confusion crossed Emily's face. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean, who knows what else might happen before I have to take you home."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right."

Emily sat there in silence. She could feel Chad"s eyes on her. Going with that feeling inside her, Emily turned to face Chad. No words were spoken between the two, but their eyes locked gaze on one another. They weren't going to let anyone or anything break this moment. Letting his instincts guide him, Chad inched his face closer to Emily's; both of their eyes now closed. Emily felt a tingly feeling all over as Chad's lips gently brushed against hers. Then, a feeling came over Emily that she had never felt before. It felt like fireworks were going off inside of her; her first kiss. As Chad's lips were pressed against hers, Emily felt his arms go around her waist. Not knowing what to do next, she pulled away from the kiss. The pair sat in silence. Wondering at what had just happened between them.

"Did we just?..." Emily began to ask.

"Yeah, we did..." Chad said quietly. He looked at his watch only to notice that it was 10. "Well, we better go. I don't want to get you in trouble." Chad stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off of his pants. He extended a hand to help Emily up and she gladly took it as they began their long journey home.

* * *

The car ride home was, well, completely silent. Neither of them wanted to bring up the kiss that had happened earlier between them. Chad then gently turned the car into Emily's driveway. 

"Well, here's my house," Emily said.

"Um, yeah. Let me walk you to the door," Chad said while unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. He walked Emily to the door and both of them stood on the doorstep in silence again.

"Emster, I really had fun tonight. It was actually the best night of my life," Chad truthfully said.

"I could say the same thing, Danforth." Emily pulled the house keys out of her purse and started fidgeting with them.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Chad asked.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Emily replied back.

Chad shook his head. "Not until I do this..." Chad put a finger under Emily's chin and gently pulled her lips toward his. The same feeling came over Emily that had happened during their first kiss.

"Thanks, Ems; for everything," Chad said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'll call you later. Bye!"

Emily watched Chad get into his car. She stood there until she couldn't see the taillights of his Toyota Camry anymore. As she thought above the events that had taken place that night, Emily realized that she had been right. Tonight was the best night of her life.

* * *

**AWWWWWW!!!! I bet that you're letting out y screams right now just like me! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and how you reacted to it. **I'd** love to know. Thanks! (In other words, please review!)**


	8. Evil Ways

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been so busy with stuff. Thanks for bearing with me. Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Emily lay in her bed, wide awake. She leaned over and looked at her pink glowing neon clock. It read 3:25 a.m. Emily groaned as she laid her head back down on the feather pillow. She had been so excited about that past night's date with Chad that sleep wasn't even an option. In her opinion, the date had gone really well; even better than expected. Emily was now so emotionally overwhelmed that she pulled out the only thing that would help her to let out all of her current thoughts…her journal.

_Journal,_

_I can't believe what happened tonight. I went on the best date of my life. Well, it was the only date of my life__, but still__. Anyways, it's just so hard for me to believe in what is going on. I just want to pinch myself to see if it is all real. __I pinched myself and it hurt…__its__ real alright. __Another thing that I can't believe is that Chad kissed me. Not once, but twice! I don't know what's starting to happen between us, but I'm beginning to think that I'm going to like it._

_Until Next Time,_

_Emily_

* * *

"Emily!" Laura Bolton called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom?" she answered as she took a seat on the tall kitchen stool.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?"

Emily sighed. "No, I haven't."

Laura set the two large pills in front of her daughter. "Please take them. I can't have you getting sick anytime soon."

Unwillingly, Emily closed her eyes and forced the two giant pills to go down her throat. She d having to take medicine. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Emily, could you get that?" Laura asked, without even looking up from washing the dishes.

"Sure, Mom," Emily said as she hoped of the stool and headed towards the front door. She looked through the peephole to see Chad. Emily smirked.

"Who is it?" Emily asked even though she knew who it really was.

"Emster, it's me, Chad."

"Hmm… Who is this Emster that you speak of?" Emily asked with a giggle.

"You. Now please open the door."

"Not until you call me by my real name…"

"Emily Katherine Bolton, open this door this instant!" Chad yelled.

"How did you know my middle name?" Emily asked as she opened the door to reveal Chad with a huge grin on his face.

"I have my ways."

"Yeah, evil ways."

"Haha," Chad said sarcastically. Troy then came up behind Emily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Chad," Troy said. "Want to play some one on one? I just beat my dad real bad and-"

"Actually, Troy, I came here to hang out with Emily," Chad said, cutting Troy off.

"Oh," Troy mumbled, a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"You're not…jealous are you?" Chad asked Troy.

"No, no, no…Um…That's fine. You two have fun. I'll go do something else," Troy said as he walked off.

"You don't think that I upset him do you?" Chad asked Emily.

"No, he will be fine. Trust me."

"Good. Let's go," Chad said, putting an arm around Emily's shoulder as she led him up to her room.

* * *

"You know, Emster," Chad began as he threw the bouncy ball onto the floor, making it bounce right back up to him, "I didn't think that anyone's room could be this pink but I guess that I was proven wrong."

Emily let out a laugh. "So, you don't think that I look like a pink kind of person?"

"No. You look like a…." Chad studied Emily's face very carefully. "You look like a chartreuse kind of person."

"Chartreuse?" Emily asked, wrinkling her nose. "What kind of color is that?!"

"It's sort of like a lime green."

Emily laughed. "You know, Chad, sometimes you amaze me."

"I do?! Wait, is that good or bad?" Chad asked seriously. Emily then laughed some more. She rolled around on her bed, clenching her stomach.

Chad stared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing….nothing…." Emily gasped as she laughed some more.

"Oh yeah. Well, I know what will make you laugh even more."

Emily abruptly stopped laughing and looked up at him. "What?"

"This…" Chad said before rushing his fingers to her stomach, tickling her.

"Chad….stop…can't…breathe…"

"Not until you say the magic word!" Chad sang.

"Please?"

"Nope… Who's the bestest person in the whole wide world?"

"Troy?"

Chad began to tickle her even harder. "Wrong! Guess again…"

"Ok, ok, fine…Gabriella?" Emily asked, now laughing even harder than before.

"Wrong again, little missy."

"Alright…It's you, Chad," Emily said giving in. Chad immediately stopped tickling her. Emily blushed hard. It only took Chad a second for him to realize what was making her blush so wildly. Chad was on top of Emily.

"Um…Sorry…" Chad said as he rolled over and lay next to her on the bed. Emily panted, so out of breathe from laughing so hard.

Chad looked over on Emily's nightstand to see a piece of paper with writing on it. Curiously, he took the paper and stood up to get a better view of it. "What is this?" he asked.

Emily, suddenly realizing what it was, jumped up out of the bed and ran towards Chad. "No! No, no, no, no! You can't read that!"

"And why not?" Chad asked as he held the paper up high above his head. Emily then did the only thing that she could think of to do, she jumped onto Chad's back. He instantly grabbed one of her legs with his free arm and she threw one arm around his neck and reached the other one up high towards her precious paper **(piggyback style)**. After much struggling, Emily gave up and rested her chin on Chad's shoulder.

"Fine, I give up, you win."

"So, does this mean that I can read the paper?"

"Yes…" she whispered quietly into his ear, sending chills up and down his spin. Emily then jumped off of Chad's back and sat back down on her bed.

"Who said that you could get off?" Chad asked her, causing Emily to giggle. He looked back down at the paper and read the top line: "Emily Bolton's List of Things to Do Before She Dies."

Chad laughed. "A list of things to do before you die? It's not like it's going to be anytime soon..."

_"Who knows? It could be sooner than you think,"_ Emily thought to herself. Chad then began to read the list.

42. Write a book.

23. Be in a fashion show.

14. Befriend a complete stranger.

Chad stopped reading the list. "Why do some of these have checks next to them?"

"Because," Emily began, "those are some things that I have already done."

"You've befriended a complete stranger?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Yes…"

"Well, who was it?"

"You," she boldly stated. Chad smiled and then turned his attention back to the paper.

12. Visit the mountains.

10. Sing karaoke.

5. Meet a celebrity.

2. Kiss someone in the rain.

"Hey, Emster?"

"Yeah?"

"How come there isn't a number one on this list?" Chad asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I didn't want someone like you to come along and take my list away and read it."

"So, can you tell me what your number one is?"

"Yes I could…but then I'd have to kill you and I'd really to do that," Emily said with a laugh.

"Oh you are so evil…" Chad said, narrowing his eyes.

Emily laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes in success. "I know!"

* * *

**Sorry that the ending was bad, but you have to admit, it was a good chapter. Thanks so much for reading. Please review! And remember, any ideas are always welcome! Thanks!**


	9. Always Something Good That Follows

**Hey everyone! I figured that I would update since I won't be able to June 29 through July 7 due to the fact that I'll be at the happiest place on earth…Walt Disney World! Haha. Ok, enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

It was another Monday and just another wonderful day at good old East High. Emily walked through the rusty doors and headed straight to her locker. She opened it up and began to take out the necessary books until someone came and leaned onto the neighboring locker.

"Hey," Natalie said in a perky voice.

"Um…hi?" Emily questioned.

"So, I heard about you and Chad."

"Heard what?"

"You know…That you two have a thing going on."

"What are you talking about, Nat? Chad and I are just good friends."

"Well, then how come you two have been hanging out every afternoon?"

Emily looked at Natalie in disbelief. "How did you know about that?"

"Trust me, there are no secrets kept at East High. If two people become a couple, the whole school would know within 5 minutes," Natalie stated.

"Oh…that's odd. So, what did you do this weekend?" Emily asked as they started towards homeroom.

"Emily, don't even try to change the subject."

"What subject?"

"Emily!" Natalie slightly yelled as she playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Ow…Ok, look, Chad and I are just friends and nothing more."

"Yeah, well then, why is he coming our way right now?"

Emily looked forward and sure enough, Chad was coming towards her. She blushed and tried to turn her head the other way so Natalie couldn't see.

"I saw that," Natalie said. "Just admit it, you like him."

"Do not!"

"You like him, you like him, you like him!" Natalie sang like a little kid.

"Would you be quiet because here he comes."

Both girls fell silent as Chad stood in front of them. "Hey, Emster," Chad said as he put his arms around her waist, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hey, Chad," Emily said, putting her arms around Chad's neck.

"What am I, a grilled cheese sandwich?" Natalie said to Chad.

"Huh?" Chad said, a look of confusion crossed his face.

Natalie sighed. "No hello for me?"

"Oh, hey, Natalie," Chad said quickly before turning his attention back to Emily. "So, I was wondering if you would like to hang out this afternoon."

"Sure."

"I'll meet you outside after school." Chad then placed a soft kiss on Emily's cheek before turning around and heading towards homeroom. Natalie stood there, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Emster?"

"It's my nickname."

"Wanting to hang out after school?"

"We're good friends."

"Well, how do you explain the kiss?" Natalie questioned.

"Oh, um…."

"See, you can't explain it. You like him and you know it."

"Ok, fine. Maybe I do."

"Well I know one thing for sure," Natalie said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"He likes you too."

* * *

Emily sat outside on the school's water fountain and waited for Chad. She had been there a good 5 minutes and was beginning to wonder whether he had stood her up or not. That's when, out of nowhere, Chad came.

"Hey, Em," Chad said, giving her a quick hug. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was talking to Coach."

"Um…You mean my dad?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Sometimes I forget that he's your dad. It's just weird and-"

"And unexpected," Emily said, finishing his sentence for him.

"You know me too well."

Emily gave out a slight giggle as they both headed towards Chad's car.

"So, where are we going?" Emily asked as soon as she sat down in the passenger seat of Chad's car.

Chad glanced over at her. "You'll see."

After about 5 minutes of driving, Chad pulled into a small city park, complete with a playground and benches.

Chad turned off the car and looked over at Emily. "What do you think?"

"I think that it looks like fun!" she said before dashing out of the car and running towards the playground like a little kid. Chad let out a slight laugh and rolled his eyes as he followed Emily.

It wasn't very long before Emily had climbed to the top of the dome shaped monkey bars. She proudly stood up and lifted her arms into the air, loving the feeling of the wind against her face. Suddenly, the wind became much too strong and Emily, being weak from her sickness, began to fall off the equipment.

"EMILY!" Chad yelled from below. He held his arms out, catching her from hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes and pushing a stubborn piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaky…"

"Good. Maybe you'd better try something a little bit safer," Chad said, placing her safely back on the ground.

"Agreed," Emily said before heading out towards the swing set. She carefully sat herself on a swing and began to push herself forward. Emily pushed herself back and forth, back and forth, until she felt a pair of hands on her back, pushing her. Emily giggled, already knowing that it was Chad.

After a good 10 minutes of swinging, Emily stopped. Chad came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Emster, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Chad."

"Just, not here." Chad stood up and helped Emily up from the swing. Emily felt a shiver go up her spine as Chad intertwined his fingers with hers. They went and sat on a nearby bench.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Emily asked.

"Well, I really don't know how to ask this but maybe just asking you straightforward is the best way and-" Chad rambled on before Emily interrupted him.

"Chad, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um…Will you be my girlfriend?"

Emily felt her mouth go dry as Chad asked the question. She didn't really know what to say. Part of her wanted to say yes because she really liked him but the other half wanted to say no because of her sickness. Emily didn't know what to say or do.

"Emily?" Chad asked, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Yes," she whispered so softly that he could barely hear her.

"What?"

"Yes, Chad. I'll be your girlfriend," Emily said as a smile spread across her face. Chad's face lit up at her answer.

"Good. Now I can do this without thinking that you will slap me," Chad said before pressing his lips to Emily's, giving her a passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, Emily placed her head on Chad's shoulder. Right then and there, Emily decided that whenever a bad thing happened in her life, there was always something good that followed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Isn't it wonderful?! They are now officially a couple! Please tell me what you think. REVIEW! **


	10. Secret Diagnosis

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated but I've been soooo busy. One week I was at Walt Disney World (where I got to be in the High School Musical Pep Rally) and the next I was a counselor at a camp. So now my summer is drawing to an end. Maybe now I'll have more time to update. Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, what can I say about last night? Chad and I officially became a couple! How exciting is that?! It's something that I've wanted for awhile but… I'm not sure. I am scared about my sickness driving us apart or worse… I don't know what to do. Should I __stick with him and__ tell him the truth? Life is full of difficult questions._

_Until Next Time,_

_Emily_

Emily exhaled as she put her diary back in its proper drawer. She was so confused right now and didn't know who to talk to. Natalie wasn't the right person because she didn't know about the sickness and she couldn't talk to her parents. That's when Emily knew who she had to talk to…Troy.

* * *

"If 5x-12 equals 28, then what does x equal?" Troy questioned himself. He was laying down on his bed trying to concentrate on his math problem, but was too confused to figure it out. Just then, Troy heard a soft knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," Troy called. Silently, Emily entered the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Hey, Ems."

"Hi," she muttered softly. Emily didn't make eye contact with Troy because then he would figure out that something was wrong with her.

Troy silently studied Emily's solemn face. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"_Crap_," Emily said to herself, mentally slapping herself. "How did you know that something was wrong?" she asked him.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Troy said while managing a slight laugh.

"It's just…" Emily sighed. "Ok, I'll just come straight out and tell you. Chad and I are dating." Emily tightly shut her eyes, scared to see Troy's response.

"Really?" Troy asked seriously.

"Yes… Are you mad?" asked Emily as she gently opened her eyes.

Troy's serious face turned into a giant grin, which turned into laughter. "Of course not!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Emily said while playfully slapping Troy's muscular arm. "I thought that you were going to kill me for taking your best friend!"

"No. In fact, I'm totally cool with it."

"Good." Emily paused.

"Well if you are dating Chad, then why are you so upset?" Troy asked his little sister.

"Because… I'm afraid of what he'll think of my sickness. Should I tell him now or wait till later? I don't know what to do."

"Emily, if he really likes you then he won't leave you. But he's been honest with you. You should be fair with him before things get worse."

"So you're saying that I should tell him now?" That was not the answer that Emily had wanted.

"No. I'm saying that you should tell him whenever the moment is right."

Emily wrapped her arms around Troy in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Troy. I really needed the help."

"Anytime, lilsis," Troy said while placing a soft kiss on Emily's forehead.

Emily then stood up to leave Troy's room but abruptly turned around before leaving. "By the way, Troy…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up from his homework.

"The answer is 8."

* * *

It was another boring Tuesday morning and Chad entered East High quieter than usual, searching left and right for Emily. Suddenly, he spotted her, hiding behind her locker door.

Chad silently crept up to her locker. "Good morning, beautiful," Chad whispered. Then, the door shut, revealing a pale Emily, complete with dark circles under her gorgeous green eyes.

"Morning," Emily sniffled.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Chad asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"I'm just a little sick this morning. No biggie," Emily said while letting out a whooping cough.

"Emster, if you're sick then you need to go to the nurse."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. But if you get the least bit worse, then I will immediately make you go to the nurse. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mom," Emily joked.

"Ha ha. Now can a boyfriend at least get a hug from his wonderful girlfriend?"

Emily managed to smile and nodded her head yes.

"Now there's that smile that I love!" Chad said as he wrapped his arms around Emily, gently rubbing her back. Chad put his mouth next to Emily's ear and whispered, "I hope that you feel better soon."

* * *

Emily sat in Chemistry, glancing at the clock. Only 3 more hours of school left. Emily then let out another loud cough.

"Emily?" the teacher called from the front of the classroom.

"Yes, Mrs. McDonald?" Emily asked weakly.

"Could you come here for a minute?"

Emily struggled to get up and slowly made her way to her teacher's desk. "Yes, Mrs. McDonald?"

"You look awful. I really think that you should go to the nurse. Here is a pass."

"Thanks." Emily quietly opened the classroom door, making sure not to slam it when she shut it.

The hallway seemed darker than usual. As she slowly walked towards the nurse's office, Emily could feel a migraine coming on. She stopped, mid way there, and put a hand to her throbbing temple. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. It was Chad.

"Emily, I saw you pass by my classroom. Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Emily couldn't answer she just looked up at Chad. Her face was paler than usual and she wasn't speaking.

"Emily?" Chad questioned. Emily didn't respond. Chad watched her as her eyes closed and she started to fall backwards. Luckily, Chad was able to catch her from behind before she could hit the floor.

Chad picked her up bridal style, so that he was able to hold her more comfortably. He then headed towards the nurse's office. When he made it there, Chad swung the door open.

"Nurse Bates?" Chad called frantically.

"Yes?" she answered, scrambling out of her back room office.

"It's my girlfriend, Emily. She was on her way here and she fainted."

"Ok, just set her down and I'll have a look at her," the nurse instructed Chad.

Chad gently placed Emily on the table.

"Now, I'll need you to wait in the waiting room so I can check her out."

"Sure," Chad said, as he left his girlfriend in the capable hands of Nurse Bates.

* * *

Chad looked at one of his three watches. Emily had been in the back room for 30 minutes and Chad was getting anxious.

"Chad?" the nurse called, coming out of the back room. She was soon followed by Emily.

"Emily!" Chad said, rushing towards her, enveloping her in a deep hug.

"Oh, be careful, Chad. Emily is still a little weak. I think that she should go home and rest for a bit," Nurse Bates instructed.

"Well, both of her parents are at work, so is it ok if I take her home?" Chad asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Nurse Bates turned to Emily. "Please remember to take your medicine everyday or that will happen again."

Emily nodded and nervously glanced at Chad, who was in his own little world. Thankfully, he hadn't heard what Nurse Bates had said. But, unfortunately, he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

"Now," Chad said as he placed a cup of hot tea on Emily's nightstand, "if you need anything, please call me."

Chad began to leave Emily's room, only before Emily called him. "Chad?"

"Yeah, Emster?" Chad asked, turning towards her.

"Could you please stay? My parents aren't here and I don't want to stay by myself."

"Anything for you, Ems," Chad said while gently stroking his finger across Emily's pale cheeks and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to the restroom. Don't leave while I'm gone," Emily instructed Chad.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Chad said as Emily shut the bathroom door behind her.

Chad stood up and began to look around Emily's room. There were tons of pictures; a lot of her and Troy. Chad chuckled when he saw a picture of Emily making a silly face at the camera. Then, Chad stopped at a picture of Emily in a hospital bed. In front of the picture was a pill bottle. Chad curiously picked up the bottle and began to read what it said.

Name: Bolton, Emily Katherine

Directions: Take 2 pills every 4 hours as needed.

Diagnosis: Leukemia

* * *

**Wow! Ok please review and tell me what you think. How did you react? I mean, it wasn't THAT big of a shocker. But I'd still like to know.**** Please, please, please review! I'd love you even more if you did! Thanks!**


	11. One Off Her List

**Hey, guys! Sorry that it has been awhile since I've updated but I've been working on my new story, "Surviving the Rockies." If you haven't read it, you totally should (it's Troyella). Well anyways, on with the story…**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Thanks. Now I'm going to the restroom. Don't leave while I'm gone," Emily instructed Chad._

_"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Chad said as Emily shut the bathroom door behind her._

_Chad stood up and began to look around Emily's room. There were tons of pictures; a lot of her and Troy. Chad chuckled when he saw a picture of Emily making a silly face at the camera. Then, Chad stopped at a picture of Emily in a hospital bed. In front of the picture was a pill bottle. Chad curiously picked up the bottle and began to read what it said._

_Name: Bolton, Emily Katherine _

_Directions: Take 2 pills every 4 hours as needed._

_Diagnosis: Leukemia_

Chad dropped the pill bottle, his mouth hanging wide open. He read and reread the label to make sure that he had read it right.

_"Leukemia? No way. That can't be true. It must just be a misprint,"_ Chad thought to himself. Then he thought of Emily fainting earlier that day. There was no misprint. It was true.

He suddenly went into a state of shock. Leukemia. He could not believe what he had just read. Emily, his Emily, had leukemia. Thousands of thoughts were suddenly racing through Chad's mind as he stood there.

_"__I can't believe this. How could I not have known? Should I tell her that I know? Why didn't she tell me before?"_ Chad questioned himself. Suddenly, he heard Emily flush the toilet. Chad frantically sat the bottle back on the bookshelf and returned to sitting on the bed.

"So did you miss me?" she asked. But as Emily stood in front of him, she noticed something different about him. "Chad, are you alright? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Emily placed her hand on Chad's forehead.

"Um…y-yeah. I'm…uh…ok," Chad stammered.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked once again.

"Yep. Never been better," he lied.

"Good," she giggled.

"But, I really better go. My mom called while you were gone and said that she needed me to come home."

"Oh," Emily said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll call you later tonight." Chad then gave Emily a quick peck on the lips and embraced her in a tight hug. He sat there, hugging Emily with all his might, not ever wanting to let go of her. Right then and there, Chad realized that it was time to take action.

* * *

Chad opened the door to his house and instantly began looking for his mom. She was a doctor at the local hospital and Chad knew that she would have the answers that he was looking for. 

"Hey, mom?" he called.

"I'm in here, honey," she called back.

Chad found his mother sitting in the living room reading a book. He hesitantly sat down next to her.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

"What do you know about leukemia?" Chad asked nervously.

"Well, it is basically cancer in the blood cells. Some of the symptoms include frequent infections, weakness and fatigue, headaches, fevers and night sweats, and even decreased appetite and weight loss."

"Well, how can it be treated?" Chad asked.

"Treatment depends on what kind of leukemia you have and how far along it is. Treatment can range from watchful waiting to a stem cell transplant. Usually it includes chemotherapy and sometimes radiation treatments." Chad's mother paused a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Um…It's for a school project. One more question, can you die from leukemia?"

"Yes, son. Most likely, anyone who has it won't last very long." Mrs. Danforth could have sworn that she saw a tear form in Chad's eyes.

Then, Chad fell silent, letting his thoughts take over him. "Um…Thanks mom." Chad left the room before even letting his mother respond. He just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Chad hurriedly picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Emily. 

_"Hello?"_ Emily answered from the other end.

"Emster, do you want to go somewhere?"

_"When?"_

"Now," Chad answered.

_"Um…sure. Where we going?"_

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

_"Perfect,"_ Emily said before hanging up.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Emily asked as she sat down in the passenger seat of Chad's car. 

"I already told you. It's a surprise."

"Oh, please Chad. Pretty, pretty please," she said in a baby voice, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Nope. Nothing can persuade me," Chad said in a firm voice.

"Not even this?" Emily asked before deeply kissing Chad.

"Um…n-no."

"Fine. I'll wait."

Five minutes later, Chad pulled his car into Club Karaoke, a favorite spot for teens.

"Club Karaoke? That's the big surprise?" Emily asked.

"Um, no. There's more to it." Chad took Emily's hand and led her into the club. The club was full of people and Emily looked around nervously. She wondered what Chad had up his sleeve.

"And now, we would like to call up our next couple for karaoke," the guy on stage announced. "Emily Bolton and Chad Danforth!"

"What?!" Emily asked Chad.

"I remember reading on your list that singing karaoke was one thing that you have always wanted to do."

"Oh, Chad!" Emily said before embracing Chad in a hug. Together they went onto the stage. Chad handed Emily a microphone and gave her a smile that said 'you can do it.' Then, the song started.

_**Chad**_

_Lately I've been thinking_

_About the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here,_

_If not for you_

_I had to take a little time_

_To try to work things out_

_And you should know that_

_I have never meant_

_To let you down_

_**Both**_

_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

_**Emily**_

_Sometimes I know I can be_

_So hard to understand (It's ok)_

_Even when I'm lost_

_You show me who I really am_

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride_

_But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride_

_**Both**_

_C__ause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_Oh you're always there for me yeah_

_**Both**_

_Oh no it's love_

_Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)_

_It must be love_

_Ooohhh_

_I__t's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_**Both**_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_T__here for me_

_There for me_

_**Chad**_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)_

_**Emily**_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_**Both**_

_You're always there for me_

Chad and Emily ended the song with passion, both staring deeply into each other's eyes. The crowd burst into applause and whistles.

"Thanks, Chad," Emily said while hugging Chad, making the crowd 'aww'.

"Well, there's one off of your list."

* * *

**Well, I sure hope that you liked it. By the way, that song is from Corbin's album, "Another Side." I also got all of my leukemia information from WebMD. Please review!**


	12. A Trio and The Truth

**Like, whoa! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update in like forever. But I have a good reason. My dad is working on his doctorate on this computer. So I can only type whenever he isn't working on an essay or something. But I do check my email often, so the more reviews ****that I get, ****the more determined I'll be to write the next chapter.****

* * *

**

It had been a long night for both Emily and Chad. After singing their hearts out on stage, Chad had treated Emily to a Birthday Cake ice cream cone from Marble Slab (Emily's favorite). But now, both of the teenagers were standing on Emily's doorstep, like they did after every date.

"I had a really great time tonight, Emster."

"Me too. Although, I can't believe that you did that for me. That was the sweetest thing any guy has done for me. Thank you," Emily whispered quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the rest of her family sleeping inside.

"You're welcome," Chad spoke. He then leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Emily's. Emily finally kissed back, putting her arms around Chad's neck. Chad tried to deepen the kiss by putting his arms around her waist and running his tongue along the edge of Emily's lips, asking for entry into her mouth. Emily whimpered and Chad pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm stopping," Chad said, his forehead pressed against Emily's and her eyes still closed.

Emily was still breathing heavily from their actions. "It's…ok," she mumbled. "I just don't think that I'm ready for that."

"What ever you say, princess."

"Thanks, Chad. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily asked while pulling out her house keys.

"Definitely," Chad said before pecking Emily's forehead and whispering goodnight to her. He smiled at her and then headed off to his car.

Emily smiled back and began to open the door. She stopped as the door swung open revealing a tired looking Troy. Troy then stepped outside the doorway and waved to Chad as he was backing out of the Bolton's driveway.

"How did your date go?" Troy asked.

"Wonderful," Emily sighed, as she watched Chad's car speed off into the distance. "It was absolutely wonderful."

"Good. He is treating you right, isn't he?"

"Well, that's a silly question! Of course he is. Chad is the sweetest guy I've ever met. I'm just worried…" Emily said, her voice trailing off.

"What about, Em?"

"About what he'll do when he finds out about my leukemia. I'm worried that he will leave me," Emily said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't worry. I know Chad. And if he has stayed with you this long, then nothing can tear him away from you."

"Thanks Troy."

"No problem. Now let's get inside before Mom and Dad hear us," Troy whispered, as he stepped into the Bolton residence. Emily giggled and followed suit. As she headed towards her bedroom, Emily began to wonder how she had ever met a sweet and caring guy like Chad.**

* * *

**

Another day at East High, wait let me rephrase that, another _boring _day at East High. Emily entered the school, as usual, and headed straight towards her locker. She was soon joined by Natalie who came rushing towards her.

"Whoa, Nat, chill. What's the rush?" Emily questioned, as Natalie gently collided with her.

"I just… wanted to know… how your date… with Chad went… last night," Natalie informed Emily, out of breathe.

"What are you, psychic? How did you know that I had a date?"

"I called your house and Troy said that you weren't there, so I figured that you were out with Chad."

"Lucky guess," Emily mumbled under her breathe.

"Anyways, how did it go?" Natalie asked again.

"If you really must know, it was wonderful and Chad was amazing," Emily sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Whoa, hold up! If you did something like that I don't want to know the details!"

Emily playfully smacked Natalie on the arm. "NATALIE! We didn't do anything close to that!"

"Ok, good. Because I was beginning to get worried…"

Emily giggled. "No, we didn't do that. All we did was go to Club Karaoke and sing."

"That's it? That's what was so _amazing_?" Natalie asked, waving her hands around in the air for special effects.

"Yes…I have always wanted to sing karaoke. But it was even more special singing with Chad."

"Um…yeah. Sounds like a dream come true," Natalie added sarcastically.

"Nat, it really was special. To me at least." By this time, both s had reached their lockers. Emily opened hers and a piece of paper fell out.

"Speak of the devil…" Natalie mumbled. Emily heard her anyways and gave her an evil glare before opening the note.

_Emster,_

_I had basketball practice __early __this morning, so I couldn't see you. Meet me up on the rooftop during lunch. I have something to ask you._

_Love always,_

_Chadinater_

Emily blushed as she folded the note back up and stuck it in her purse.

"Yep, it's from Chad alright. Because you wouldn't be blushing if it was from anyone else."

"Natalie…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Shut up."**

* * *

**

_Lunch time-East High's rooftop_

Emily sat on top of East High's beautiful rooftop. Even though this was Troy and Gabriella's special spot, Emily had claimed it once she found out about how beautiful it was. The flowers were breath taking and the view was amazing. You could see most of Albuquerque from up here.

As Chad reached the top of the roof, he saw Emily sitting there looking out at all of Albuquerque. She looked so beautiful. Chad began to wonder how someone as sweet and kind as Emily could be sick with such a dreaded disease.

"Hey, Emster," Chad said from behind her, gently kissing her hair as he approached her. "I'm glad that you came."

"And why wouldn't I? I'd much rather be up her with my handsome boyfriend than down in the cafeteria eating that junk they call food."

Chad laughed as he sat down next to Emily, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Emily asked.

"I was wondering if you would come with me somewhere tonight. I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I'm not telling," Chad said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, I'll just wait."

"That's my ," Chad whispered before placing a kiss on Emily's nose. "Oh, and where something kind of nice but not too dressy."

"Is that even possible?" Emily questioned.

"Just try ok..."

"Will do," Emily said before placing her head on Chad's shoulder and waiting for this dreaded school day to end.**

* * *

**

It was 6:00 pm and Chad rang the doorbell at the Bolton residence. He waited until someone had opened the door before he walked in; that someone being Troy.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Troy asked Chad, slapping him on the back.

"Nothing much…"

"Nothing much? Dude, look how you're dressed."

Chad was wearing a navy blue collared polo shirt and a crisp dark pair of blue jeans. In his right hand, he was holding a single red rose. As Chad looked up at the top of the staircase, he saw Emily, wearing a beautiful strapless pink dress and heading right towards him.

"Hey, Chad," Emily said before placing a kiss on his cheek. Chad then handed the rose to Emily. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"I won't have her back late, Troy," Chad informed his friend.

"Ok, you two have fun," Troy stated before the two headed out the door and off the see one of the biggest surprises of Emily's life.**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" Emily asked for the fourth time.

"Almost, Emster," Chad said sweetly, even though he was honestly getting a little aggravated.

Chad gently stopped the car and turned it off. "You ready?"

"I guess…"

Chad helped Emily out of the car and turned to her before they walked anywhere. "Emster, you're going to have to close your eyes before you can get your surprise."

Emily sighed. "Fine."

Chad helped Emily to their destination and finally they both stopped. "Ok, open them," Chad instructed.

When Emily opened her eyes, she saw something that she thought that she'd never see. It was one of the most amazing things ever. Both of them were standing in front of a white gazebo, the floor littered with rose petals. However, what was inside the gazebo was the biggest surprise of all. Standing inside the gazebo was the one, the only, Jonas Brothers.

"The…Jonas Brothers?" Emily stammered, tears welling up in her crystal eyes.

"Yes. It was something else that I remembered on your list."

"Number 5, meet a celebrity," Emily mumbled.

"Well, instead of just one, I thought that three were much better."

"Oh, Chad, it's wonderful."

"Come," Chad said while taking Emily's hand and leading her into the gazebo. Without any notice, Emily began to hear music.

"May I have this dance?" Chad asked as he extended his hand towards hers.

Emily gently placed her hand into his. "You may…" As the couple began to dance, the trio of brothers began to sing.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When__ you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting_

_To become a better man_

_Gonna__ tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, _

_I start to realize,_

_I__ can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_i__ know that it's forever_

_I just __gotta__ let you know_

_That I'll never let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

By the end of the song, tears were cascading down Emily's tender cheeks. "I…I can't believe that you did all this for me."

"Emster, I'd do anything for you." Chad then softly kissed Emily lips.

Right then and there, Chad decided to tell Emily something that he had never told anyone outside of his family.

"Emster?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking up into Chad's eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Emily didn't know what to say. She was scared of what to say because of her sickness. Going with her inner instincts, Emily just decided to tell him the truth.

Emily gently kissed Chad before saying three words that can change a person's life forever. "I love you too."**

* * *

**

**Aww…Beautiful, right? Ok just review and tell me what ****ya**** thought of it. And remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll put the next chapter up. Thanks!**


	13. Pack Your Bags

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me forever to update but I've been working on my other story, Never Been Kissed. If you have not read it**** you so should because it's one of the best ****stories ****that I have written. Ok, enough chit chat, here's more of the story!****

* * *

**

Emily Bolton lay comfortably on her bed, staring up at the dull, white ceiling. It had been two weeks since Chad had said those three words that had changed their relationship; I love you. From then on, the two had become inseparable.

If you saw Emily, you always saw Chad right by her side. Some nights, Chad would even sneak into Emily's room, just to spend more time with her. They would stay up all night just talking and showering each other with affections. Even though he would come to her house at night, Chad had not even planned on sleeping with Emily. In fact, the thought had not even crossed his mind.

Now, Emily began to wonder if she should tell Chad the truth, about her sickness. She was afraid that she was getting in way too deep with him. In one sense, she wanted to tell him. On the other hand, Emily was afraid that her disease would just push them further away from each other. It was now only two days before Christmas break and she knew that she had to tell him, even if it meant that breaking up was a possibility.**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Chad was at his own house thinking. He was trying to think of a way that could send his relationship with Emily over the top. Then, like a ton of bricks, the idea hit him.

"Hey, Mom!" Chad called throughout his house.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie."

Chad quickly ran to the kitchen where his mother was washing dishes. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Does Uncle Daniel still live in Wyoming?"

"Yes…Why do you ask?"

"Where's his phone number?"

"On the refrigerator…" she answered before Chad dashed towards the icebox and headed towards the phone.

"_It's no clue what that boy's up to_," Mrs. Danforth mentally said to herself, as she turned back to her dishes.

"Hey, Uncle Daniel! It's Chad," Chad's voice rang through the receiver, as his plan was setting into motion. "I need to ask you a favor."**

* * *

**

Chad and Emily walked through the deserted park, their fingers intertwined. They had been walking in silence comfortably for about 5 minutes. During that time, Chad had noticed that Emily had been really quiet.

"Baby, are you alright? You've been kinda quite lately…" Chad stated.

"Um, yeah. I've just had a lot on my mind I guess," whispered Emily.

"Ok…" Chad then decided that it was time to take action. His plan was about to set into motion. "So, I know that it's getting close to Christmas and…"

"Chad," Emily interrupted, "I already told you that you don't have to get me anything."

"But I already did," Chad informed her.

"R…Really?" Emily asked in shock, as Chad shook his head.

"Yep. Emily Bolton, you need to pack your bags."

"Pack my bags?" inquired Emily, with a slight giggle.

"Yes, because this Christmas break, we're going to the mountains."

"To…To the mountains. Are you serious!?" Emily squealed as she excitedly jumped up and down.

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow morning."

"But…what about my family? I'm sure that they won't let me go…"

"Don't worry. I've already talked to them. They're coming with us, and so is Gabriella," Chad stated.

"Oh wow, Chad. This is just so overwhelming…I've always wanted to go to the mountains."

"I know, that's why we're going."

"Thank you so much, Chad. I love you."

"I love you too," Chad said before giving Emily a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on; let's get inside before we get frostbite."**

* * *

**

**Ok, I know it's short, but I had to put something up. And I'm thinking that the next few chapters will be long, so that will make up for it. Oh yeah, please review!**


End file.
